Are You Calling Me a Chicken?
by Prower Power
Summary: Sonic tries to learn to swim by himself. Can Amy step in to help him overcome his fear? This is a re-post of an old story of mine, now with improved spacing! Sonamy hillariousness for all!
1. Are You Calling Me A Chicken

**Chapter 1: Are You Calling Me a Chicken?**

"This is gonna be great!" I thought to myself as I gathered my towel, lemonade, and big plastic floating raft.

I headed toward the sliding plastic door on the side of the house ready to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the pool. I was completely occupied with myself as I set everything down to open the door. But when I looked outside, I saw someone sitting on the edge of the pool I never expected to see there. I quickly left everything where it was and darted upstairs. I slowly eked open the balcony and stepped outside to look down on Sonic from above.

"Ahhh...maybe this water isn't so bad." I heard him say as he plunged both off his feet into the water while he sat on the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

I snickered to myself as I saw him get up a few minutes later and slowly go down the steps as he held onto the rail that divided them.

He must be pretty determined to do this. He even put those swim trunks on. I noted in my mind. Seeing Sonic even close to water was surprising enough. But going further into the pool with an actual swimsuit on was beyond belief! After a few minutes (I guess he was gathering up his courage), he moved to the bottom step. He was submerged almost up to his waist.

"Gahhhh! Hhaaaaaa!" He yelped as flew back up to the top of the steps.

I guess the water was a little too cold. I could watch him like this all day. I finally decided to stop my spying when I headed back downstairs and gathered up my swim stuff and headed outside. When I opened the screen door, Sonic had resumed his place sitting on the side of the pool. I quietly walked toward the pool and sat my stuff down on one of the tables shielded by an umbrella. Sonic was startled by the noise and tried to stand up, but slipped into the pool. His head popped up above the water as he looked helpless.

"Gahhhhh! Splash! Splash! Splash!"

His hands pounded the water in his vain effort to swim. I shook my head in disbelief that a fifteen year old couldn't swim to save his life as I jumped in off the side feet first and kind of propped Sonic up on my lap letting him get a few good breaths in. "Cough...Cough...Hahhhh...thanks Amy." He breathed deeply as I slyly moved him where I was holding him like a baby.

The water made it so much easier to hold him. I don't think he noticed what I was doing.

"You surprised me. What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked.

"I'm going swimming baka! It looks like that's what you were trying to do."

"Well, I'm not very good at obviously. I think I'm just hydrophobic that's all."

"I could help you, you know? It's really not that hard to learn I promise."

I was slowly stepping out into deeper water. "Let's just start out by playing a game though. Just to get you used to the water."

"Whaa..." He was obviously hesitant. "Or I could just let you go..."

I let him go from my arms seeing his eyes panic for a split second before I caught him again. Even in that short moment, Sonic grasped at my arms and held onto me for dear life!

"See, it's not so bad. The water feels kind of warm now once you get used to it, doesn't it?" I told him kindly. "Ok, this game is pretty simple. And don't worry. There's no actual swimming involved." I grinned as I reminded him. "I'll hold you like this in my arms and think of a color. Now you have to guess the color. If you do, I won't dunk you under the water. But if you guess wrong, kersplash!"

"Okay...gulp..." He looked horrified.

"Alright Sonic, I've thought of a color, what do you think it is?"

"Pink?" He closed his eyes.

"haha! Nope! Hold you breath! SPLASH!"

I dunked him under the water for a second before pulling him back up. His quills felt so nice as the rested against my arms and hands. He took another big breath as I smiled at him again.

"Alright, try again Sonic!"

"Purple?"

"No! Wrong again!" I plunged him underneath the surface again as his cheeks puffed out with a mouth full of oxygen.

"Now it's my turn." He said after I brought him up again.

"Alright." I took a few steps to the left and dog paddled for a minute while Sonic gathered up the intestinal fortitude, courage, or whatever it took to stand up in the almost head high water.

Once he was comfortable, he took me in his arms as I lay cuddled across his lap.

"Alright Amy, what do you think?"

"I'm gonna guess blue."

"Blue was the correct answer." Sonic looked shocked. "SPLASH!"

He dunked me under the water anyway.

"Hey!" I wiped the water out of my eyes as he laughed.

We played our game and for the next hour or so continued our swimming "lesson." We finally headed for the steps and Sonic didn't even grab the rail. I know it's not a big accomplishment, but remember people, baby steps! Baby steps! I was lost in my thoughts as I mindlessly dried off and took a sip of my partially watered down lemonade. A few minutes later after I changed, I headed downstairs and saw Sonic watching TV.

"Mind if I join you?" I stood patiently beside the couch.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I plopped down on the cushion next to him.

"Nothin really. There's not much on." He then turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the table.

"Amy," He looked at me straight in the eyes, causing me to freeze in place. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Anytime Sonic."

"I don't know how to say it, but, thanks. I mean, I don't think I'll be swimming any laps for a while, but if nothing else, at least I'm not afraid of getting in the water now."

"You're welcome." I blushed at him complimenting me.

"Amy?" He stood up in front of the couch and pulled me up by the hand.

"Yeah?"

Without a word he stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I felt him rub his hands slowly up and down my back.

"Amy, I know I don't say it enough, but I really care about you. There's a lot of things...I couldn't do without you."

"I care about you too Sonic. I love you. Do you..., love me?"

He nuzzled his nose against mine and then kissed me quickly on the lips. He brushed a few of my forehead quills that were still a little wet from our afternoon swim before kissing me again.

Then I knew his answer was yes.


	2. Don't Forget The Icing

**Chapter 2: Don't Forget the Icing**

"Ahhhh, maybe this will go better than last time."

I stood with my chest out as I slid open the door to the backyard. I walked confidently with my dark blue swim trunks on toward the pool. It was still pretty warm outside, especially for eight o'clock. I took another deep breath as I laid my towel on a chair and stood at the edge of the pool. I gingerly put both feet on the first step and without holding onto the rail made it all the way to the actual bottom of the pool! Alright, so it was only about two feet deep, but I'm making progress! I slowly continued to slide out a little further, the water getting closer and closer to my neck.

"Gahh! Ack!" I coughed suddenly as an unexpected little wave crashed against me, sending some wonderfully tasting chlorine filled water down my throat. I shook my head a little after recovering from that life threatening experience and looked around. Of course I saw Amy snickering behind the glass sliding door that led to the backyard.

"What's so funny?" I yelled. She just laughed evilly at me as she stepped outside. As she approached the pool, I noticed she was holding something in each of her hands. But before I could see what they were, she left them underneath her towel and jumped in the pool! The wave almost made me lose my balance! Water is definitely a hazardous material.

Without a word Amy swam around completely submerged for what seemed like almost a minute. She was showing off!

I guess I got a little taste of my own medicine.

Finally, she surfaced and was standing right in front of me.

"Ready for lesson two?" She asked me.

"Um...sure." I was hesitant to say the least.

"Today, I'm gonna teach you how to float on your back! We'll start off down here in the shallow part so if you aren't so good at it, you won't drown." She grinned cruelly at me. "Whaa..."

"Don't worry! This is easy! Here, let me help you." She gathered me up in her arms before I knew what was happening.

Despite the fact I was constantly worried about drowning, this did feel kind of nice.

"Ok, now here. You see?" She kind of unfolded me like a piece of tin foil as she held me up toward the surface of the water.

"Just stay relaxed and look up at the sky if that helps. And don't panic! Just try to slowly kick your legs a little bit if you want to move, but just go slow. Alright, I'm gonna let you go. One...two...three."

I completely flopped. I tried to stretch out, but all I ended up doing was losing my 'balance', rolling over, and sinking face first toward the bottom. As I stood up, I was trying to think of something smart to respond to whatever joke Amy made, all I could come up with was "I'm not Jesus!", but she didn't say anything about it.

She was just smiling as she gathered me up in her arms helping me try to float again.

This was so embarrassing. Not the fact that Amy was helping me. Not that I didn't know how to swim. But that this was something I couldn't do on my own. I could not figure out how to do it myself. And that's what I hated the most. Well, almost as much as water. But you know what I mean. After another five or so tries I actually did it! I wasn't kicking too fast and I wasn't panicking. I was floating on water. Just as I had a nice little rhythm going, Amy took the opportunity to launch herself on top of me and tackle me underneath the water.

"What in the world did you do that for? Gah! Ack!" I coughed a little as we surfaced together.

"To mess up your rhythm. See if you can do it again."

She was practically egging me on! This continued for another few minutes as I even became talented enough to go up and tackle Amy out of air as she was trying to get me.

"So, is that enough for today or are you ready for something else?" Amy asked me as sat on the side, taking a break.

"A little more wouldn't hurt I guess." I hate to admit it, but learning how to swim wasn't the only reason I wanted my lesson to keep going. This was fun. I mean, I know I wasn't 'accomplishing' anything. I wasn't saving the world, reading a book, or even beating a video game (yes that is an accomplishment, hahaha). Spending time with Amy was a lot of fun. There was no other way to describe it.

While I was thinking to myself, Amy had grabbed that towel she had hidden whatever it was in earlier.

"Alright Sonic, now you're going to learn how to get these." She unwrapped the towel and took out two chaos emeralds and tossed them into the part of the pool that was like eight feet deep!

I could feel the look of absolute horror and fear on my face. I couldn't even see the light blue emerald she threw in there. I guess because it blended in so well, and the yellow one seemed so far away!

Before I had a chance to make anymore objections Amy tackled me into the pool! Once we surfaced, Amy began showing me how to move my arms and legs to power myself towards where I wanted to go. Within ten minutes I was actually putting my head, quills and all, completely under water!

Who's hydrophobic now?

This feels so...amazing. I thought as I opened my eyes while I was underwater.

The feeling of water completely surrounding you is so calming and relaxing. But then of course my lungs started screaming for air so I came up again.

After Amy had me just dive down in the shallow end and touch the bottom a few times (while she was doing hand stands off the freaking bottom of the pool) she told me to get one of the emeralds.

"I think I need a demonstration first." I told her as we were standing at edge of the three foot water were the pool just dropped off toward the bottom.

"Get a big breath and go under." She commanded.

I did as she instructed me and as soon as we were both submerged, she grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me toward the bottom. I tried to do what she told me about pushing the water away from me and kicking at a steady pace.

She even turned her head to look back and see if I was doing what I was supposed to. As soon as we reached the bottom both of us reached out and grabbed one of the emeralds, but she let go of my arm.

"pfff..." A few air bubbles escaped me mouth as I reached for the surface.

Amy drifted up slowly, watching me with much amusement.

"Pahhhh...pahhh..." I used all the strength I could muster to pull myself up on the side of the pull as Amy sat beside me.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, it was." I breathed deeply as she laughed loudly.

We then headed over to our chairs, grabbed our towels and headed inside.

About an hour later, I was laying down in my bed, but could not go to sleep. I think I drink too many Cokes but they are so good! Especially the ones in the glass bottles!

"Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm a hydrophobic insomniac Coca-Cola-holic." I whispered to myself as I stood up.

I quietly walked down the hall and saw the lights to everyone's rooms were off. I then stealthily tip-toed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. I put two of those rare and precious eight ounce glass bottled cokes in the freezer to chill (both for me of course; eight ounces just simply wasn't enough) and popped open a can of cinnamon rolls.

"I hate waiting..." I sighed as I look at the clock on the microwave. I got up from the table and decided to find something to do while my midnight snack cooked. There wasn't much on TV so I went back upstairs to get something to read.

As I was heading back toward the staircase, I noticed Amy's door was open and stepped over to close it. I peeked in on her as she was lying on her side with her eyes closed.

I was frozen for a few seconds while I just stared at her and then noticed she was wearing one of those little silky sleeping hats(it looked like a santa hat to me). I slowly stepped across the room until I was standing just above her.

She was just so...pretty. I saw her body rise slightly with each breath she took. This was so sneaky of me. I leaned over to kiss her forehead...

"Bannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttt!" I heard the alarm on the stove go off.

It startled me a little and my hand roughly bumped into Amy's arms that were underneath the covers.

Her eyes immediately snapped open.

"Hi..." I mumbled before I dashed out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Once I was back, I immediately took the cinnamon rolls out and delicately put some frosting on them with a knife. While I was finishing up covering the rolls, I heard what I was expecting: footsteps.

A few seconds later, Amy emerged from around the corner.

I automatically stopped what I was doing and went into full apology mode.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to wake you up. I don-"

"Don't worry about it. So, what do you want to do?" She cut me off.

"What do you mean, what do you want to do?" "Well you came up there to see me about something? What was it?"

I quickly reached into the freezer and grabbed the two now properly chilled drinks. "Wanna have a snack with me? Cinnamon rolls and Coke!"

"Sonic, this is ridiculous!" She shook her head as she looked at the plate of snacks. "Do you not know how to cook? What is all this icing still doing in the plastic thing?"

"I didn't need it." I pointed at what I thought were properly iced pastries.

"The icing is the best part baka!" She dipped her finger in the icing lightly before holding it out in front of my face. "Try some."

I was a bit apprehensive about this, but I slowly put a tiny part of my mouth around Amy's finger and sucked the icing off.

"Pretty good." I told her honestly.

Over the next few minutes we finished off the icing and each had a couple of cinnamon rolls.

"So Sonic, why were you still up this late?" She asked me as I popped the caps of our cokes using the handles of one of the drawers in the kitchen.

"I don't know really. I just couldn't keep my eyes closed." I told her as I took a sip. "Well, what makes you sleepy?"

I shrugged.

"I can stay up with you if you want." She offered.

I agreed as we left our bottles and the remnants of our snack on the table before going to the living room.

"I like sleeping on the couch sometimes." She told me as she looked around the room. "It's sooooffft and sooooo big."

I laughed at her words as I curled up, propping my head on one of the end pillows. A minute or so later I felt a blanket as Amy draped one across me. I felt her hand rub my quills as she stood behind the couch.

There's no way to really say how it feels to have you quills petted. It's just out of this world.

Amy put her cap back on and was headed toward the stairs when I sat up and hit her in the back of the head with a pillow.

"You know this couch has another end." I told her sarcastically.

I lay back down, leaving the decision up to her. I quickly felt her pull back the cover and curl up underneath.

"I won't have any trouble falling asleep now." I thought as I buried my head deeper in the pillow. I waited a few minutes before I moved.

"Amy? Amy?" I whispered as I sat up, laying the blanket across my lap. I slowly got off the couch and stood by her again.

Now there were no alarms or anything to interrupt me.

I leaned over toward her and was about to kiss her on the forehead when she suddenly snapped open her eyes and kissed me on the lips!

"Gotcha Sonic." She closed her eyes and snuggled beneath the covers even more.

I smiled in defeat as I crawled back onto the couch. I stretched out to where Amy and I were almost touching. I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later I thought I heard something that sounded an awful lot like spinning fur and a camera flashing. I snapped my eyes open one last time and saw Tails waving a picture at me as he hovered behind the TV.

**Author's Note: **This is repost of an old story I wrote. Now with improved spacing! I learned how to use the Enter button since I originally posted this! Ha ha ha!

I had been asked to fix the spacing on some of these old stories and now I've finally gotten around to doing it. As always, any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks very much! If you have any ideas for future stories, Sonamy or otherwise, feel free to leave me a suggestion. And thanks again for reading!


End file.
